


Private Session

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Congratulations AOT Season 2!, Happy Birthday Eren!, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Levi wants to give Eren whatever he wants. (companion work tomake it happen) [American High School/MMORPG AU]





	

Whatever Hanji's intention had been Levi had told them already he wasn't good at using computers.

He'd been sure when he saw the ads he'd hecked up the directions they'd given him, for downloading that game they'd created with Erwin. The two of them had wanted him to try it out, see what all their hard work had been for even if it wasn't his sort of thing. Damn right that. He was too old for this shit and it was a waste of time... he'd said. He didn't mind taking a look though, since making PC games had been their dream in high school, these nerds. Why did they have to be his friends.

Gaming never really interested him.

He'd thought.

But then he'd met Eren.

While it wouldn't be later until he joined Eren in that world of _Attack on Titan_ , the fun that's had outside it and to begin with...

\--

Levi hadn't been able to believe his eyes at first.

How on this godforsaken retched earth, could there be anyone so beautiful? Cute? Alluring? As the angel before him had been.

It'd been love at first sight and like with gaming he didn't think such a thing was his sort of deal either; but there are all sorts of exceptions when it comes to fate.

Levi logs onto his laptop, booting up the program that'd allowed him and Eren to meet.

It's the settled time and day they typically agree to log on. Similar to the hour they'd first met. On that, Levi thinks painfully on how they still are to meet in person. Levi can't wait. If Eren is this cute through the screen then surely, in person, to hear his voice with clarity, to touch his skin, to smell his scent...

Levi sits up in his seat as his screen lightens when activity is registered on the other end. Eren has logged on.

"Good evening, Mr Levi," Eren says, as he typically greets.

Levi's eyes adjust to the brightness of not only the screen but the figure before him- "Hey Eren. Did you get my present?"

Eren is smiling at him, a warmth that makes him melt.

"Which one?"

"The tracking said it should have been delivered by the time you got home. Is it not there yet?"

"Seriously... you don't have to keep sending me all these things," Eren sighs, but he doesn't look as displeased as he sounds, merely flustered. His ears a little red. The same shade his cheeks turn when Levi says something too outrageous. Or so Eren scolds him.

"Why? What don't you like? Tell me, Eren."

Eren squirms in his seat a little.

Evading.

"It's here. Do you want me to open it in front of you?"

"Yes," Levi tells him, continuing, his palms slick with sweat as he thinks it over. What could he have sent that Eren didn't like? He'd tried his best to pick out what would suit Eren the most. He didn't like to think his choices were wrong. But if Eren didn't like it-

"Eren. You can throw out what you don't like. Just choose what you like. There's no need for you to keep anything you don't want."

Levi would say more but Eren has started to unbutton the pink cardigan he's wearing. Also a gift from Levi. Revealing another previous gift. Red lingerie made of lace. A pattern of hearts that hung over his shoulders, around his torso to barely cover his nipples that peak up from beneath the sheer fabric. From this proximity Levi can see the shape of his ribs, the curve of his hips as he slides his shorts off, revealing just as skimpy, matching panties.

Eren's cock is already wet and peeking up from the top of them as Eren spreads his legs before Levi to give him a better view.

"I'm sorry sir. I already opened the gift without you. See?"

Eren has closed his shaking legs to get onto his feet. Turning around so Levi can see his cute round ass. The thin line of fabric on the panties that usually dove between the cheeks pushed aside by the new gift. The toy Levi had sent, a vibrator. Eren has had it in this whole while he'd been speaking to him, anticipating to, and getting ready- Levi can see it barely sticking out with the cord Eren has to reach behind him to grab, the controller at the end.

But he's a good boy otherwise to wait for further instruction.

"What do you want me to do sir? Shall I turn up the setting?"

Levi thinks it over, he'd like that, but not yet.

"Later. Can you move?"

Eren is frowning, hating to be teased but should have anticipated it for starting before Levi.

"Yes, please wait a moment."

Levi groans as Eren juts his ass back, it by default closer to the screen as he bends over to make sure the wheels on his chair are locked, and the chair won't roll away as he gets back onto it. Knees first, his hands at the top of the seat's back. Eren looks over his shoulder before reaching around to pull at the corded vibrator at the base, gasping and moaning as he tugs at it. His cries and moans growing in volume and frustration as he begins to fuck himself against it, wanting more. 

Levi can see despite how big and round Eren's ass might be his hole still looks tight. It's sticky and wet from the fluid that seeps around the toy. Sticking between the cheeks of his ass. Eren must have used his fingers to touch himself before he'd put the vibrator inside, but he had been impatient. It's a task for him to bring its length out and back in. Levi shudders, thinking Eren will have less a problem when Levi can have his hands at his hips and it's his cock he gets to move inside him. Out of everything, Eren would like that better won't he? Cute. Eren is so cute. Will he make the same expressions? The same sounds? As those he does and have now? How would his pretty skin feel to his? How would it taste? 

Levi moans as he unbuckles his belt, unfastening his trousers as he reaches into his boxers to pull out his straining and throbbing erection. He'd grown hard the moment Eren had spoke. Had looked at him with those lovely green eyes of his. All focused on him, eager to meet him. There's tears at the edges of them as Eren can't bring himself to climax simply by this anymore. He needs more. He's waiting on Levi. His instructions. His orders.

"Mr Levi! Anything else?"

Levi thumbs at the tip of his cock as he looks over the back of Eren's slim neck, following the bead of sweat that falls from there to between the space between his shoulder blades. It disappearing across his hot skin before it can reach the stretch of lace over his rolling, gyrating hips as Eren fucks himself on the toy further, without rest.

"Turn around. How's the rest of you doing?"

Eren whimpers as he juts his ass back hard one more time to get the vibrator as deep inside him as he can before turning over in his seat. Sitting on his full and loaded ass to spread his legs and show Levi his higher and wetter erection from the precum that's smeared on his belly. His nipples hard and peaked from him rubbing them against the back of the chair. Levi wants to pinch and bite the both of them, tear into the lace and suck on them. Do the same to Eren's neck. His soft pink lips.

Levi groans as he looks at Eren's lips. Panting as he begins to unbutton his shirt, too hot at the thought. The fabric sticking to his chest, his abs as he thinks about it. Kissing Eren breathless, his soft lips to his, biting at them, sucking on them, tasting Eren, his warm tongue to his-

Eren cries out when Levi removes the rest of his shirt and begins to pump his cock, full strength. Eren still moving his hips to better play with the toy inside him.

"Sir! Sir Please!"

Levi swallows, panting.

"Touch yourself first and then you can have more. Eren."

Eren nods obediently.

Crying out as he rubs at his nipples beneath the lace, his whole body trembling as he pinches and twists at himself. He pushes the fabric up his flat breasts to show off to Levi his swollen, stimulated nipples. His touch descends, over his sweat slick stomach into his panties. Eren begins to beat himself off, the tears of before escaping as he pants and groans, not satisfied with any of this. More tears drip down his flushed face before Levi can't take it any longer either. Grunting as he orders Eren to turn around and hit full power on the vibrator.

Levi swears as Eren's desperate, pleasured noises undo him, along with the adorable expression he adorns as the vibrator feels too good. Levi ends up ejaculating too hard, his cum sliding off the screen onto his keyboard. Eren's large ass on his monitor, looking covered by his cum as Eren cries out the loudest as he too ejaculates. The toy still thrumming inside him as he slumps onto the side of a leg, unable to keep himself on his knees anymore. His cum over his stomach and thighs. The seat of his chair.

Eren is panting, his bottom lip near red from when he'd bit at it, trying to stifle how loud he'd been. Unsuccessful.

Worried even though they agree to this time and day because it's the only time Eren has the house to himself.

Eren has not yet stop trembling.

Levi can feel his sweat start to cool as he looks enviously at the toy he'd given to Eren, still inside him, still teasing and pleasuring him. Touching him, like Levi hasn't-

"How was it?" Eren asks tiredly, looking over his shoulder, anxious and nervous Levi is unsatisfied in any way. Levi can't help but shudder in desire. He wants to hold him.

"Not bad. Eren."

Eren beams at him after that, causing Levi's already pounding heart to throb harder. Levi wants to praise him more but is at a loss for words. Remembering the last time he'd tried, and gone on and on about how shitting fucking sexy Eren is but Eren had frowned the whole while, brow knitted in confusion. Trying to understand and Levi not really able to blame him for not. He is such shit at words. It'd be so much better after they could meet and then Eren could really see, really feel-

"Mr Levi, I was wondering. Are you available this upcoming Thursday?"

Levi swallows, trying to calm down.

He tucks himself away and starts to clean up his mess.

Looking at the calendar he has over his desk rather than open the one on his laptop. That's March 30th.

"I am. Are you free that day too?"

"Yes!" Eren says a little too quickly for his own conceptions, so looks embarrassed about it, "that is... not too long after school I will be. I was wondering... if that night... if it's not any trouble... and you really don't have to if you don't want to... we..."

"Out with it Eren."

"A,ah yes!"

Eren says, but he looks like he needs to prepare himself for what he has to say. Levi's spent cock twitches as Eren turns around in his seat, flinching and crying out as he turns his vibrator off and pulls it out from his fucked and swollen ass.

Eren sets it besides his leg on the seat carefully, almost lovingly before looking at Levi bashfully.

"I was wondering if on that day you could give me the real deal sir."

Levi's eyes light up, his heart he'd thought had calmed, back into a frenzy as he licks his lips.

"Yeah. I can give it to you Eren."

Had he not already cummed Levi would have cummed again at Eren's overjoyed expression as he replies,

"It's a promise then! Thank you very much Mr Levi!"

\--

Levi tugs at the collar of his shirt.

Swearing to himself when he undoes the tie. He redoes it for the nth time. Nervous, and then he's feeling too hot in these clothes. He might be overdressed, since the weather had started to warm already. Spring is here with March, and it ending to April soon. But he'd wanted to look nice and Eren had wanted to meet him in the evening when it's cooler. A rendezvous at night. Levi isn't really sure this is happening. He'd been trying to convince Eren to meet him for weeks since they met. Offering to give more money in person than he even paid for their online sessions. Hoping to entice him that way, but Eren always refused. Sometimes even getting cross with him that it was 'no good' like that and threatening to log out on him if he kept pestering him about it.

Then Eren had decided and arranged this himself.

Levi muses over the timing, chuckling internally at the idea that it might just be because it's spring now... Eren is still so young- full of different and yet to be experienced feelings, pleasures, his hormones uncontrolled, uncontained...

After Levi has allowed himself to linger on those thoughts much longer than necessary he checks the time on his watch.

Irritated, then anxious when he finds the hour has passed from the time Eren said they'd meet. 

Eren had decided the time, and Levi got to decide the place.

It's a small cafe that stays open late that he used to go to all the time during his days at university. It had a good tea and snack collection and was most of all very private and secluded. They'd be able to converse in peace here. But if Eren stood him up-

Levi shakes his head.

Eren wouldn't do that would he? Levi hates the idea of logging on and Eren refusing to meet him. Never seeing Eren again, hear him, speak to him. It's unbearable. Were his directions not right? Was Eren lost? Had something bad happened on his way here? Was he hurt? Had he been kidnapped? Levi's blood starts to boil as he becomes engrossed and wrapped up at each of these possibilities, some eliminated and some quite possible. The few passer bys avoiding the side of the street he's on as they see or feel the glare he's sporting even from dozens of feet away. 

"Mr Levi!" 

Levi's whole body lurches with his heart as he turns to that voice.

Clear as a bell within the crisp evening air as the sun has set. The street lights blinking on as the sky blackens and the stars hang up above them in the distant dark.

"I'm sorry to make you wait. I got held up longer than I thought."

Eren's cheeks are pink, he's short of breath. He's wearing the olive shade coat Levi had sent him. Along with other clothes he'd thought would suit him Levi sees as they enter the cafe and he takes that coat off.

Eren's lips look even pinker and softer in person. Levi feels a weakness in his body he's unaccustomed to when Eren had took up his offered arm and held it close to him as Levi led him into the cafe.

They'd ordered. Levi some black tea, and Eren the same but, pouring lots of honey and milk into his cup once it arrived. Pairing it with some cake, Eren laughing shyly to himself, wondering if it was perhaps too much? He'd already eaten cake today, but he can't help it, he loves sweets! Levi couldn't help but blurt out then that Eren could have whatever he wants. He could order every fucking cake in the whole damn shop if he so pleases. And Eren had laughed at that, smiling at him, saying he might if the hour was still right. But they didn't have much time so...

Levi didn't like that prospect, that this meeting was to be brief.

He doesn't say anything on it, trying not to be distracted by the cream that's caught at the corner of Eren's lips before he licks it up. Unable to not follow the motion of Eren's cute tongue when he does so. Levi is already too hard. Wanting to loosen his tie. Eren is painfully cute in person. Just as Eren eats up his slice of strawberry cream cake, Levi wants to eat Eren up and eat Eren out.

Eren asks if he got his texts on how he may be late. Levi checks his phone. He'd forgotten to turn it on in his rush here. He quickly pockets it.

Eren asks him how his day has been, stuff about the cafe, commenting on how Levi was always drinking tea because Eren always saw his mug on his desk. It's mainly Eren speaking. Levi enjoying every second of Eren's voice. His proximity. Eren's ankle playfully jostling to his now and then, driving Levi near to his limit.

"Shall we head out?" Eren asks, once they're done with their drinks. Levi pays the bill numbly. Thinking it's gone by too quickly, the hour. Not much time has passed. 

He tries to worry less as Eren takes up his offered arm and they begin to slowly walk through the near empty streets.

"You're not very talkative in person sir," Eren remarks, "It's a little different than how you are online."

Levi internally panics as he considers Eren might want to not see him anymore, based on what he thinks of him tonight.

While it is true he doesn't talk to others comfortably and frequently nor did he a desire to unless they are someone he knows well and knows him well (and even then it's rare), in the case of Eren-

How could he speak when such beauty renders him speechless?

Levi replies. Expression deadpan as usual as he tries to keep his cool.

"That's not true. I'm actually quite chatty but... tonight..."

"Ah!" Eren exclaims suddenly, cheeks a little pink, his look of surprise giving way to a tenderness Levi had not been expecting entirely, it really driving his words away as Eren looks at him lovingly- "Tonight is special isn't it?"

Eren snuggles up close to him and Levi has half his mind intact to keep him from dragging Eren into the nearest darkest alleyway and fucking him there against a wall.

Eren's chin is ducked at his shoulder, a lock of his hair brushes his cheek. Levi can smell Eren, the floral shampoo he used is sweet like his voice as he asks, "Well? Where are we going sir?"

"Going?" Levi echoes, they had just gone to where he'd picked.

Eren fidgets briefly, blinking at him.

"Yes. We can't at my place... not yet. So, are we going to a hotel? A spa?" 

Then, shyly.

"...your house sir?"

Levi.

Had figured they'd have sex eventually. Of course he wanted to give Eren the real deal as soon as he saw him, but he figured Eren might want to go on a few dates first. See if he really did like him as much as he thought he did. Figure out how much he'd like since all the sums Levi had offered online weren't enough. Levi has to admit he'd been hopeful for tonight, and he'd brought payment with him. But he didn't honestly think Eren wanted to do it so quickly. So that was why he'd rushed them out of the cafe practically...

Levi remembers Eren's elated voice, _It's a promise then!_

He can't break a promise can he?

Levi shudders as he imagines bringing Eren to his home, having him in his bed, Eren kissing him, his arms around him and calling his name as Levi enters him atop the bed he sleeps in and dreams about him every night.

Levi pulls his arm from Eren to wrap it around his waist. Feeling his hip. Then reaching... until his hand and fingers are full of a cheek of the soft flesh of Eren's round ass. Eren gives a small squeak in surprise that catches Levi off guard. More aroused than he thought he could be in public. 

"Are you sure Eren? There's no turning back if you decide to come with me."

Eren leans forward to kiss him on the cheek, looking at him through long dark lashes. Eren whispers in his ear.

"Please. Make me come sir."

\--

Levi brings Eren home.

Levi has Eren sit on his bed before he joins him, beside him.

Levi kisses him, moaning at how soft Eren's mouth is, how hot and sweet every touch and whimper is as Eren's hands clutch at his shoulders before sliding into his hair. Holding him gently.

Eren removes his tie, unbuttons and slides off Levi's shirt. Eren sighing and gasping as he touches at the muscles of Levi's chest, his stomach, over his arms. Exclaiming and giddy at how hard they are. How cool. Levi holds Eren in his arms as he kisses him some more. Groaning as he removes Eren's shirt and sees Eren is wearing another set of lingerie he'd sent. Silky and pink, a pattern of roses, little petals not able to hide Eren's best bits. Levi shoves it aside as he sucks at Eren's breasts, biting and teasing his nipples as he'd imagined. Eren crying out as Levi pushes him to the mattress. Eren's soft thighs boxing his hips in, before a foot rises to push at his unbuttoned trousers. Eren helps him out of them. His boxers. Eren sliding and kicking away his panties with the once remainder of Levi's clothes as Levi holds his hips in place, looking Eren up and down, unbelieving this is not a dream.

Eren's chest is slightly heaving, his pink lips a darker shade, swollen and moist from his kisses. The marks on his neck prominent against the white cotton bedding. Eren's dark brown hair trailing slightly from him on the pillow, messy, tussled. He looks at Levi between his spread legs, waiting.

Eren is so beautiful.

Eren reaches out to caress his face.

"You're so handsome sir. And not only because you have cool muscles."

Eren laughs lightly but looks at him warmly.

"You're my type through and through. And to top it all you're more considerate than you let on. You're so kind. You're always thinking of what I want first... that's why what I want tonight sir, of all nights... I want you to do as _you_ like. Understood?"

Eren is the best.

Levi holds Eren's hand to his cheek, turning his face to kiss at his palm.

"I got it Eren. Then I won't hold back."

He'd no intention to to begin with.

He was fully prepared since they began to pay any price for Eren.

Even now, however much Eren wants Levi will give it to him.

Levi leaves the bed briefly to find the lube he'd bought in preparation of tonight or rather a night beyond this night. He didn't know what would happen, he could only hope what would happen. As usual, Eren wants to meet and go past all his expectations.

Levi slicks up a few fingers, groping Eren's large round ass he's always wanted to feel up and slap. Levi slaps it a few times, Eren flinching in turn. His startled 'Ah!'s causing Levi's cock to grow harder, it continuing to do so as he pushes his fingers inside Eren, feeling how hot and tight it is- Eren is squirming, trying to move his ass back on Levi's fingers. Eren clutching at the bedding beneath him as he flexes his hips. Eren is adorable.

Levi looks from between his fingers delving inside Eren back and forth to Eren's writhing body, his flushed face. Not used to having flesh and bone inside him, unsure of it but wanting it more than he's wanted anything else. Eren is also looking at him, over his body, to his erect cock. His mouth parted, Eren can't stop staring at him.

"Oi, perverted brat. Is this enough? Are you ready for the promised real deal already?"

"Yes!" Eren bursts out, loudly, quickly, more eagerly than he'd intended. His already red face flushes a deeper red as he turns to hide it into Levi's pillow, whimpering.

Levi pulls his fingers out from Eren's ass but gives it a few more stinging slaps, liking how Eren's flesh there turns the same red as his face.

Eren turns onto his knees almost sulkily. Nearly haughty as he says-

"Is that what you want to do with my ass the most sir? Slap it?"

Levi scoffs.

Slapping Eren's ass even harder than before, painfully hard when Eren yelps.

"Of course not. Eren. I'm also gunna hit it."

Levi grabs Eren's ass. Both of the cheeks in his hands, he gropes it until he can hear Eren's pants turn to whines, his whines keening as Levi parts his ass cheeks and begins to slide his thick cock into Eren's small hole. Eren gasping as Levi fills him. He tries to ram his ass back onto Levi's cock, overly eager and always wanting to feel good quick. But Eren had told him to do as he likes hadn't he? Levi chides. Holding Eren's hips in place he enters him slowly. Gradually. Knowing it'll hurt less like this for all of Eren's enthusiasm, and Levi wants to remember. Revel. Every feel of every little inch of Eren as he enters him for the first time. He wants their time together to last as he pushes in to the hilt, a hand over Eren's belly as he's full of him. Levi glides his touch over it to Eren's cock and begins to pump him as he thrusts in and back. 

Levi's stomach to the small of his back, every muscle Eren can feel, weighing over his flesh as Levi fucks him in the ass and beats him off. Eren's knees barely able to keep him up. Eren puts all his strength into pushing his ass to Levi's thick cock. Eren moaning wantonly each time Levi brings himself back inside to the hilt, probing and owning him but not having him until he hits against that spot Eren has achingly, hungrily imagined Levi touching; each time he played with one of his toys. Once Levi touches him there Eren's cries pitch higher as he fucks himself even more aggressively on his cock, the strength he'd thought he'd not have replenished as he wants Levi to touch him there more more more more more until he can't speak he can't breathe he can't see.

Levi pulls out from him abruptly, tears springing up instantly in Eren's eyes until Levi turns him over onto his back and spreads his legs, pushing them back before him and enters him again, roughly, penetrating him, fervent to find that spot inside Eren again that made him make all those noises he's not yet heard in person before tonight.

Levi fucks him like that. Eren's slick and dripping cock, rubbing between their stomachs. Eren telling him "There! There! _There!_ Yes! _Aah-!_ ah! Yes-! _Yes! There! More! More! Sir!_ " as he moves his hips into his hips, the mattress creaking beneath their weight, sweat gliding and mixing between their bodies. Levi kisses and licks at Eren's neck, his mouth over his until he wants to hear it more, Eren's sweet voice, his sweet cries, his name called out so sweetly more than anything "Mr Levi! _Levi!_ Mr Levi, _sir!_ Oh! _Ah-_ Levi! Levi! _Levi!_ "

Eren is so cute.

Eren's arms are over his shoulders, drawing him close to kiss him again. Levi embraces him, feeling Eren's legs wrap around him, urging him to have him, to remain with him.

Eren kisses him, and cums as Levi hits just right, just as many times as he'd wanted inside him. Levi cums close after, seeing Eren's pleasured expression, overwhelmed and overcome with happiness. Eren kisses him exhaustedly, out of breath, skin wet with sweat, cum, and a little blood. Levi likewise. He kisses Eren back, more. Eren giggling when he won't stop kissing him.

Levi lies beside him when Eren complains he's too heavy to keep lying atop him like he'd been. Eren cuddles against him. Sharing a pillow, Levi somehow manages to pull a blanket over Eren who complains he's cold without him inside him. Levi doubts that but if he could get it up again sooner he wouldn't have bothered with the blanket. Eren is kissing his neck, his cheek, blinking at him almost sleepily but unwilling to sleep yet. Levi kisses his brow and holds him closer. Grimacing at the sticky mess between them; wanting to clean it up but wanting to keep Eren in his arms more.

Eren is looking at him, his gaze leaving his only a moment to look at the clock on the nightstand behind him. Eren's laugher boasting of victory, "It's almost midnight but it's still the 30th."

Eren's smile too bright for the dimly lighted room.

Levi feels his stomach start to drop as that anxiousness from earlier reappears and Levi understands what it was. As green as Eren's lovely eyes. Jealousy. He may have been Eren's first customer, but that didn't mean there are not others. Eren wanted them to meet on the 30th, because he has another appointment on the 31st? Was that it?

Eren cries out briefly, pained and startled. He pushes against Levi when he holds him too tightly. Levi relenting only in the slightest at Eren's panic.

"What's wrong sir?" Eren had not missed the flit of agony that'd crossed over Levi's features no matter how quick it'd been. Eren has more to say but Levi cuts him off-

Curt, to hide the thickness of his voice.

"How much?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much is the customer on the 31st giving you?"

Eren looks at him confused.

"What are you saying sir-"

Levi doesn't have time to spare on his feelings.

"I'm saying whatever he's paying you I'll pay double Eren!"

Eren rises from him, looking down at him worriedly.

"I'm not being paid anything sir."

Levi blanches.

So whoever Eren was seeing tomorrow gets to hold him, have him, and kiss him for free? That bastard gets Eren's love all to himself without having to give anything?

Levi glowers, ready to kill whoever the bastard is, ready to follow Eren to his next appointment- _a real date_ \- and beat the shit outta that son of a bitch, when Eren lowers his face back down, tapping his nose to his.

"I won't accept your money for tonight either Mr Levi."

Levi wracks his brain to figure out what Eren means by that. If Eren won't accept his money then, this service was on the house? But this is his house. If Eren won't accept his money then did that mean this was a gift to him? A farewell gift-

"That ain't any good. Eren! How much do you want? The usual isn't enough right? It can't be," Levi pulls Eren to him and kisses him over the mouth, incited when Eren kisses him back. Levi kisses him harder before moving his mouth to Eren's neck, he slides his hands from around Eren's waist to his ass. Feeling him up there. Shaking as he considers he'll never get to feel, taste or smell Eren's skin again. His cute Eren. Too pretty. Levi won't hand him over, he won't let anyone else have him-

"-you feel too good. Don't go Eren. I'll give you however much you want!"

Levi draws back to look at Eren.

Eren's expression flustered from Levi groping him, some of what he's said, but he is also still confused.

"I... I really don't understand sir. But I understand this! I won't accept your money for tonight because, you are my payment!"

It's Levi's turn to be confused.

"Eren. What the fuck are _you_ saying?"

Eren stutters as he explains, a little more loudly than was his intention but passion gets the best of him- "That! T-that is sir! You! You're always paying to have me but, I! Wanted to h-have you! And so! Since I always use the money you give me to help my guild members and you never want money because you have money I figured! I'd pay for your body with mine since! I want you!"

Levi gapes.

Eren isn't done.

"Mr Levi! You... are my birthday present to myself!"

Levi.

Is an idiot.

And so is the beautiful boy in his arms.

Eren pushes against him again when his embrace is too tight, Levi hides his smile in Eren's hair, it gone as Eren looks at him. Determined.

"You cannot have a refund sir. You are already mine."

Levi cups Eren's cheek, before pinching it.

"Ow!"

"That's right. And you've been mine Eren, I won't let anyone else have you. Got it?"

Eren rubs at his cheek pouting, Levi kisses at where his fingers had been too rough. Thinking of the other places on Eren's body he should kiss for that very reason.

"Of course, Mr Levi."

Eren leans to kiss him over the lips, perfectly content over the thorough and gentle kiss until Levi bites at his lip.

"Oi. Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday I would have-"

Eren bites him back on the lip to get him to stop talking.

"-gone over the top? Spent a crazy amount of money to spoil me more than you do already? You've given me enough presents for decades of birthdays sir!"

"Are you sure of that Eren? I was that good tonight was I?"

"Yes!" Eren says before he registers what Levi is saying, "Mr Levi please be serious!"

Eren buries his face to Levi's neck, and lets out a whine most pitiful and frustrated that Levi will not stop teasing him so.

"What's wrong Eren? If you ain't satisfied with tonight we can always do it again."

"Fine!" Eren starts, quite aggressively, he climbs atop of Levi, straddling him.

Levi had been expecting for Eren to obediently rest with him but it looks like he needs more discipline.

"Let's do it right now then sir! I want you to know, I will not be accepting any other present from you aside from this!"

Levi places his hands back over Eren's hips, able to see the bruises better with Eren atop of him rather than beneath him.

"Oh? We'll see about that Eren."

Levi has to admit Eren looks rather pleased with his birthday gift, as he rides it all night long.

\--

"I really can't win against you can I?" Eren says, when Levi, his customer for the 31st of March and every day of every month of each year to come is not satisfied even after buying him what's practically a new wardrobe. An abundance of toys. More accessories than he can count. Nor is he satisfied after he's taken him out to eat in a restaurant (or three) Eren thought only existed for rich people in like, the movies. And has bought him whatever snack he pleased from any and every vendor that caught his fancy. Eren is rather done with celebrating his birthday except for one thing.

There's another gift that Levi can still give him.

He can play with him... in the MMORPG Eren thought he was part of when they'd first met.

It turns out, he can't beat Levi there either.

Even in the world of _Attack on Titan_ , Mr Levi... the Captain is advancing in rank fairly quick. And Eren knows it's not because he helped him either. Eren felt he was obligated to help since he was only this strong because Mr Levi had helped him pay and pave the way for so much in the game. Without certain items they wouldn't have been able to advance. And playtime would have been horrendously unproductively long if he never got the lag off from having been playing on such an old computer. But Eren also thinks, judging from Levi's scores and quick leveling, he may not have needed his help at all. The only problem with introducing Mr Levi to this game, is now he knows exactly what Eren spent his money from him on and insists on going ahead and buying those things for Eren too. Atop of his usual pay. When Eren told him to please consider saving his money for their future! Levi had simply showed Eren exactly how much money there is in his bank account. One of them.

"Inheritance." 

Had been his explanation and Eren didn't really understand but so long as he isn't burdening Mr Levi then, he doesn't mind.

On the plus side it is really fun playing with Mr Levi (inside and outside the game). Having him join his guild, which he explains and shows off proudly as being all thanks to him! Eren is really grateful to Mr Levi, and hope he will love the world of _Attack on Titan_ as much as he does. Since Mr Levi is one of the strongest, no, is definitely the strongest player in the game! It'd be great if he'd come with him to the end...

It's Eren's dream to finish the game.

Levi agrees to but only if Eren doesn't get mad at Levi for preparing another belated birthday present for him.

Eren has to admit he'd felt more than a little guilty once the steam had cleared from his head and he thought it over why Levi was being relentless about his gift giving (even more so than usual, as Eren had expected). He didn't tell Levi the reason he'd want to meet was because of his birthday, and Levi did seem to feel really bad he'd not celebrated it proper on the actual day (Levi especially fixated on the fact that it'd been Eren's sweet sixteen) so was doing everything in his power to make up for that... though there is always next year... and the year after that... and after that... Eren blushes as he thinks ahead, wanting to be with Mr Levi always. And really! Mr Levi has done enough already. But even so Eren can't refuse anything from him.

Looking to the brown, black font engraved box Levi holds out to him.

"It's custom made. For you."

Levi shows him another box.

"And me."

Eren recognises the production logo to be from the official _Attack on Titan_ committee. 

"I didn't even have to bribe anyone. They were all too happy to speak to 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier' about 'Humanity's Hope'. Well Eren? Do you like it?"

Eren looks at the leather bangle, green with Levi's name upon it, one of the wings from his guild's emblem a charm hanging. Which means for Levi, a bangle with his name, the other wing-

"I love it!" Eren says, voice overflowing in joy, "I love you Mr Levi!"

Levi kisses Eren.

"I love you too, my angel."

Eren lets him put his bangle over his wrist, and Eren likewise Levi's bangle for him.

Levi strokes Eren's cheek, how beautiful Eren is practically glowing in happiness at the sight of his birthday gift on his wrist. How will he react, how will he look, Levi wonders-

How happy will he be in the near future when Levi gives him a ring?

It's almost impossible to consider, but Levi thinks Eren will be even more beautiful than he is now.

Content, Levi wishes-

"Happy Birthday Eren."

Eren looks at him, the green of the bangle matching his eyes perfectly.

"Thank you very much... Captain Levi!"


End file.
